Daniel Faraday
| Ultima="Il nuovo leader" | Count=21 | Centric= | Nome=Daniel Faraday | Età=29 | Nascita=fine 1977 | Morte=Luglio 1977, dopo i salti nel tempo | EpMorte= | Familiari=Charles Widmore - Padre Eloise Hawking - Madre Penelope Widmore - Sorellastra Desmond Hume - Cognato Charlie Hume - Nipote Theresa Spencer - ex-ragazza | Professione=Scienziato, DHARMA Initiative Professore di fisica al Queen's College | PerchéIsola=Parte del team di ricerca di Benjamin Linus, per carcare di guarire i suoi problemi di salute e continuare le sue ricerche fisiche | AltCasting=Spencer Allyn (bambino) | Doppiatore=Alessandro Quarta }} Dr. Daniel Faraday era un fisico e professore universitario che si è paracadutato sull'Isola da un elicottero partito dalla Kahana. Si è distinto per la sua deconcentrazione, i suoi modi di fare educati e la sua profonda conoscenza scientifica delle straordinarie proprietà dell'Isola. Figlio di Eloise Hawking e Charles Widmore, entrambi Altri, Daniel dedica la sua maturità allo studio dello spazio-tempo. I suoi esperimenti di viaggio nel tempo delibitano la sua ragazza e danneggiano la sua memoria, costriggendolo ad andarsene da Oxford, ma il suo arrivo sull'isola lo guarisce. Nutriva sentimenti per la collega della squadra scientifica Charlotte Lewis fino alla sua morte dovuta ai salti nel tempo. Quando i flash temporali iniziano, assume un breve ruolo di leadership nel gruppo di Sawyer dovuto alla sua esperienza nel campo della fisica quantistica e protettiva di Charlotte. Quando i salti temporali si fermarono, insieme al gruppo di Sawyer nel 1974, si unisce a far parte del progetto DHARMA. Sotto circostanza sconosciute, diventa uno scienziato per il progetto DHARMA lavorando a Ann Arbor, ma torna sull'Isola nel 1977, dove, dopo un tentativo frenetico di cambiare il passato, viene involontariamente ucciso dalla madre. Il suo piano di detonare la bomba Jughead viene passato a Jack Shephard. Prima dell'Isola Infanzia Daniel era il figlio di Eloise Hawking e Charles Widmore, anche se non ha mai conosciuto l'identità del padre. Era uno scienziato molto dotato, ma anche appassionato di musica. Un giorno, quando Daniel stava suonando il piano, sua madre, Eloise, gli dice che non c'era tempo per cose come la musica, concentrandosi invece sulla scienza. Per dimostrarglielo, chiede quanti battiti aveva fatto il metronomo da quando Daniel aveva iniziato a suonare. Daniel risponde 864 battute. Eloise disse a Daniel che aveva un unico destino e doveva sviluppare le sue abilità. Daniel prova a convincere sua madre di suonare con il piano, spiegando che potrà "crearsi il tempo", ma Eloise non acconsente. Istruzione della sua ragazza, Theresa Spencer. ]] Anni più tardi, Daniel si laurea in un dottorato all'Università di Oxford. Era il più giovane dottore ad essere uscito da Oxford. Quando Daniel e la sua ragazza, Theresa Spencer, passeggiano nel cortile del college incotrano Eloise, che chiede se può avere una cena sola con Daniel, senza Theresa. Theresa acconsente nonostante le proteste di Daniel, lasciando andare Eloise e il figlio al ristorante. Al ristorante indiano Daniel esprire il suo malcontento per il comportamento di Eloise contro Theresa. Eloise gli spiega che non ha tempo per le ragazze, e che deve concentrarsi solo sul lavoro. Daniel menziona che ha ricevuto un sussidio da Charles Widmore. Dopo averlo ascoltato Eloise cede, scusandosi con Daniel e dicendogli che non era uscita col figlio per litigare. Prima che se ne vada consegna a Daniel un regalo incartato. Quando lo apre, scopre che si tratta di un diario. Come professore Nel 1996, Daniel Faraday diventa professore al Queen's College dell'università di Oxford. Stava conducendo esperimenti non autorizzati riguardo il viaggio nel tempo, e aveva creato una macchina che permetteva alle menti degli esseri viventi di viaggiare nel tempo (l'aveva provato su un topo di nome Eloise). Le sue ricerche erano sostenute da Charles Widmore. Quando venne visitato da Desmond Hume, che spiegò di conoscere la macchina, Daniel inizialmente crede che un collega si volesse prendersi gioco di lui, ma quando Desmond menziona Eloise, il topo da laboratorio di Daniel, inizia a crederlo. Nel suo laboratorio, Daniel prova i numeri citati da Desmond. Usò la macchina su Eloise, permettendole di completare il giro del labirinto che avrebbe dovuto imparare per almeno un'ora. La lavagna di Daniel rivela il suo interesse per la metrica di Kerr come parte della sua teoria della consapevolezza dello spazio-tempo. Un essere che subisce molte volte la perdita di coscienza nel futuro, secondo la spiegazione di Daniel a Desmond, deve identificare una costante, qualcosa che esiste in entrambi i periodi del viaggio del tempo che permette di ancorare la coscienza dell'essere; se non si trova una costante si perde la stabilità della propria mente, e lo stress conseguente può portare ad un'aneurisma celebrare, poco dopo la morte. Ad un centro punto, Daniel identifica Desmond come sua costante, scrivendolo sul suo diario. Durante i suoi giorni come insegnante, Daniel studia il Progetto DHARMA e scrive tutto ciò che sa di esso nel suo diario. Questo lo aiuterà in seguito quando si unirà con la DHARMA. Alla fine, dopo aver testato le sue scoperte su di sé, Daniel prova a testarle sulla sua ragazza e assistente di laboratorio, Theresa Spencer. L'esperimento causò danni permanenti a Theresa diventando 'bloccata' nel tempo, e le sue condizioni peggiorarono tanto da dover rimanere a letto. Dopo l'incidente, Daniel lascia Oxford per andare in America, e tutti i suoi dati a Oxford vengono cancellati. Charles Widmore accetta di prendersi a carico delle spese mediche di Theresa, ma Daniel non la rivise più. Gli esperimenti di Daniel su sé stesso, hanno poi danneggiato la sua memoria. In America Nel dicembre del 2004, Daniel vive nell'Essex, nel Massachusetts sotto le cure di una badante. Daniel appeared to be suffering from a medical condition related to memory loss, brought on by years of time-travel experiments. When he saw a news report covering the discovery of the Oceanic Flight 815 wreckage, he became visibly upset, but he himself was unaware of the reason. Soon after this, Charles Widmore visited Daniel. Widmore told him that the plane Daniel saw on TV was not Oceanic Flight 815, but rather a fake plane, planted underwater by Widmore himself. incoraggia Daniel ad andare sull'Isola. ]] He told Daniel that the real Flight 815 had crashed on a miraculous island, and offered him the chance to go there, promising that it would cure him. Alcuni giorni dopo, Daniel suona il piano a casa sua, provando a ricordare la canzone di Chopin che suonava quando aveva 10 anni, quando giunge sua madre. Lo persuade di accettare l'offerta di Widmore e di andare sull'Isola, assicurandogli che sarebbe stata fiera di lui, se sarebbe partito. Daniel accetta l'offerta. Poco dopo, viene reclutato nella squadra, organizzata da Matthew Abaddon e capitanata da Naomi Dorrit, che viene inviata sull'Isola a bordo del cargo la Kahana. Sull'Isola Giorni 91-100 (Quarta stagione) 's name, moments after landing on the island. ]] While flying to the Island, the helicopter Daniel was traveling in encountered electrical problems and the passengers were forced to bail out. Miles pushed Daniel out first, who encountered Jack and Kate in the jungle upon landing. He introduced himself and claimed to be there to rescue them. He explained that he had lost his pack which contained his phone when he bailed out, so Kate gave him the phone she had taken from Naomi. He called Minkowski to report contacting the survivors. Minkowski asked Daniel if he was on speaker, causing Daniel to then excuse himself to talk privately. While he was talking to Minkowski, Jack and Kate saw the gun he was concealing. Daniel explained that the rest of his team all had GPS units which were tracked by the phones, and enlisted Jack and Kate's help in finding the rest of the team. with the help of Jack and Kate. ]] While walking through the jungle they found a metal box from the chopper. Jack opened it up, revealing a gas mask and other quarantine equipment. Daniel said that he could not explain what it was there for since he was not in charge of packing. Jack remained doubtful and suddenly asked him why he brought the gun, prompting Daniel to reveal that rescuing the survivors was not their primary objective. As Daniel was about to explain what they were doing on the island, Miles' signal appeared on the satellite phone. They reached the cove where Miles appeared to be dead. Miles surprised Jack and held him at gunpoint, convinced Kate had killed Naomi. Daniel told him to stop, that they were good people who were trying to help, only to have Kate try to steal his gun. They travel to Naomi's body where Miles "talked" to her to confirm that Jack and Kate were not the ones who killed her. experiment. ]] Daniel paid attention to the Island's unique physical properties, observing that the scattering of light on the Island seemed unusual. Kate noticed Daniel's harmless nature and asked him to put away his gun, though Daniel claimed that Miles would kill him if he did. As Charlotte's signal appeared on the phone, Jack ordered them to put their guns down as Juliet and Sayid had taken up shooting position on Daniel and Miles. They complied and began to follow Charlotte's signal into the jungle. Sayid questioned them, allowing Daniel to reveal his name and his profession as a physicist, though he "doesn't like being pigeonholed." Sayid took Miles' phone to see that Charlotte's signal was moving quickly toward them, only to find Vincent with the GPS tracker, revealing that Locke had captured her. The group then saw Frank's flare. When they reached him they found him unconscious, though he woke up and said that he managed to land the chopper just over the hill. Daniel and Kate retrieved Naomi's body and brought it back to the chopper, which had landed safe and sound. Daniel, tired of sitting around the helicopter, began unloading pieces of equipment. He set up a tripod with a guidance apparatus on top, and phoned the freighter to ask Regina for a 'payload'. He was visibly upset when it didn't arrive at the expected time. When the payload (a rocket) arrived later, the clock inside it reported a different time than its synchronized partner held by Daniel, a difference of 31 minutes. Daniel was somewhat shaken by his discovery of the time differential between the Island and the rest of the world, murmuring "This is not good." He was later happy to see the rescued Charlotte and declined a seat on the helicopter soon leaving the Island. Daniel told Frank that on his flight back to the freighter he should be sure to follow the exact bearing he had flown on their way to the Island, no matter what. After returning to the beach with Jack, and Juliet, Daniel and Charlotte played a memory game involving cards. After guessing only two out of three correctly, he felt he was making no progress. He and Charlotte were then questioned by Jack and Juliet about their inability to reach the freighter on the satellite phone, which they used to contact Regina on an "emergency line". She told them that, even though the helicopter took off a day previous, Frank, Sayid, and Desmond had not yet made it to the freighter. After being interrogated by Jack and Juliet all night, Daniel revealed that the survivors perception of the passage of time differed from its actual passing, though Charlotte prevented him from saying any more. Daniel reassured Jack that everything would be fine as long as Frank had stayed on the correct bearing, otherwise there would be "side effects." as his constant. ]] After the beach was finally contacted by Sayid, Daniel learned of Desmond's becoming unstuck in time. Daniel told Jack and Juliet that people having recently been exposed to high levels of radiation or electromagnetism could become "confused" when traveling to and from the Island. He only clarified by saying the condition was "not amnesia." He asked to speak to Desmond and asked him what year he thought it was, learning that Desmond's consciousness from 1996 had jumped forward in time. Daniel tells Desmond to travel to Oxford when he returns to 1996 in order to find Daniel. In order for Daniel's past self to believe Desmond, Daniel gives him information from his journal that only he would know: a setting of 2.342, an oscillation of 11 Hertz, and the name of Eloise. This information was used by Desmond in the past to establish his constant. Daniel told Jack that the displacement was unpredictable, ranging between minutes and years for different people. That evening, he was seen on the beach, leafing through his diary. He found a note he had written for himself back in 1996: "If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant." holds Faraday at a gun point at the Tempest station. ]] That night, he and Charlotte slipped out of the beach camp in order to venture to the Tempest in order to shut it down and prevent the possible threat of toxic gas being spread by Ben. At a stream, Daniel expressed doubt in his ability to perform his task, but was reassured by Charlotte. They were confronted by Kate en route to the beach from the Barracks, who became suspicious at their obvious lies. She searched through their pack and found a gas mask, only to be knocked out by Charlotte. Daniel and Charlotte continued on to the Tempest and broke in by sparking the wires outside the door. While Daniel struggled to neutralize the gas, he was confronted by Juliet, who was subsequently knocked into a brawl with Charlotte. With minutes to go and his gas mask ripped off, Daniel frantically typed the keyboard, and stopped the disaster with seconds to spare. He remarked that it was "a close one" and stayed behind to shut down the station while Juliet and Charlotte left. demands from Faraday to tell him the truth about his mission. ]] After returning to the beach, Daniel attempted to fix the satellite phone (which was broken during Charlotte and Juliet's confrontation the previous day), and was approached by Sun. She told him of her pregnancy and asked him if they were actually going to rescue the survivors, to which he answered that it was not his decision and would not reveal whose decision it was. Daniel was among the people on the beach who ran to the edge of the water in response to Bernard's cries for help and Vincent's barking. After the body had been pulled onto the sand, Daniel shared Ray's identity as the freighter's doctor. Daniel was provided with the materials to fix the satellite phone enough to communicate in Morse code, and they attempted communication that night. Daniel transmitted "What happened to doctor?" and when the freighter replied, he told Jack the response was "Friends are fine. Helicopters coming in the morning." Bernard, however, knew Morse code and said Daniel lied because the real reply stated, "What are you talking about? Doctor is fine." Under pressure from an angry Jack, Daniel revealed the freighter never planned to rescue any of the survivors, which left Jack stumbling away, upset and in apparent pain. . ]] Daniel and Charlotte were still being interrogated by Rose and Bernard the next morning over the rescue situation when Jack stepped in to calm the crowd, only to collapse with pain. Juliet gave Sun a list of medical instruments to get from the Staff in order to perform an appendectomy on Jack. Daniel stepped in and offered to help, explaining that he had performed some animal dissections and knew what the supplies looked like. Though aware of the survivors' distrust of them, Juliet agreed for Daniel and Charlotte to travel with Jin and Sun. Upon reaching The Staff, he volunteered to go inside the station first in a gesture of chivalry toward Charlotte. Jin noted that Daniel seemed to have a crush on her. Daniel collected the supplies and brought them back for Jack's surgery. When Jin discovered that Charlotte spoke Korean, he threatened to break Daniel's fingers one at a time if they didn't take Sun off the Island when the helicopter arrived. the danger of the Secondary Protocol. ]] He was then asked by Jack to call Frank's satellite phone, where they heard Keamy ordering Frank to land the copter. Daniel, hearing The Orchid mentioned, realizes that they need to get off the island immediately, because Keamy is following the secondary protocol. After Jack and Kate set off to follow the signal, Daniel witnesses Sayid returning on the Zodiac raft. While Sayid attempts to follow Jack and Sawyer, Daniel volunteers to begin ferrying the survivors back to the boat. Sayid reluctantly agrees. After Kate returns and gives Aaron to Sun, Daniel takes off on the Zodiac raft with Jin, Sun, and three other redshirts. They reach the boat, and as soon as everyone is on the Kahana safely, Daniel turns the raft around and returns to get more people. After making it back to The Island for more people, Daniel tells Miles and Charlotte that they have to be on the raft with next group if they want to leave the island. Miles says he wants to stay; Charlotte, on the other hand, isn't sure. When Daniel returns, Charlotte tells him that she's staying for now. Daniel replies that there might not be a next time and that she may never get off the island. After Charlotte kisses him goodbye, he gets the raft and begins ferrying more people to the Kahana. When the Kahana explodes and the second purple sky event happens, Daniel and the people on the Zodiac raft are seen out in the ocean just before the island moves. Quinta stagione Flash temporali . ]] Daniel and the rest of the passengers on the raft were shocked when the sky becomes engulfed in bright white light. Neil became panicky but Daniel assured him that they must have been "inside the radius." He rushed back to the camp on the Zodiac and reunited with Charlotte and the others. He explained to them that the camp structures haven't gone, they just "haven't been built yet". He and a group headed towards the Swan to try and analyze where in time they are. While on the way Sawyer assaulted him and demanded an explanation as to what was happening. Daniel found it difficult to explain, and used an analogy that the island was like a skipping record, effectively dislodged from time due to what happened at the Orchid station. He theorized that they were all moving through time. Arriving at the hatch, Daniel deduced they were at some point after Flight 815 crashed onto the Island. He explained to the others the rules of time travel, the main one being that no matter how hard one tries, they cannot alter the past in any way. He admitted to spending his "entire adult life" studying space time and the DHARMA Initiative. He believed there was no way they could stop the time shifts occurring. After another 'time shift' sent them back to between 2001 and 2004, Faraday separated himself from the group and frantically flicked through his journal. Finding what he was looking for, he slammed on the Swan's door for twenty minutes before Desmond emerged. As time started shifting again Daniel quickly told Desmond that when he leaves the island he must go to Oxford and find Daniel's mother in order to save them. Before he could say her name he was transported through time once more. Two hours later, Daniel returned to the beach. Sawyer asked him why he took so long, and Daniel told him he simply got lost. Daniel began calculating the position of the Island in time in order that they might find a new bearing in order to safely leave the island on the Zodiac. Later that night, while Daniel was performing calculations and going through his journal at the edge of the beach, Charlotte came and gave him a mango she found in the jungle. He thanked her, but when she started complaining about her headache and memory loss he becomes concerned and quiet. He at first reassured her that she was just stressed, but after she directly asked him if he knew what was happening to her, he was momentarily silent before Miles interrupted them. Shortly after, unknown foes attacked the people on the beach, who fled to the jungle. Daniel helped Charlotte when she fell over. Those that survived scattered and went to regroup at a nearby creek. that he is from the future. ]] When Daniel, Miles, and Charlotte reached the creek, Charlotte began to feel dizzy and had double vision, and asked Daniel why he looked so worried about her. Daniel revealed to her that he knew what was happening to her, and assured her that he wouldn't let it happen. Before they could discuss this further, another survivor tripped a wire that set off a trap, killing the other survivors who had reached the creek and leaving only Daniel, Miles, and Charlotte. The three were then ambushed by The Others. A woman, apparently the leader of the group, asked who their leader was. Miles pointed to Daniel, and the girl turned to him and asked why they couldn't have stayed away. They were brought to the camp where they were thought to be part of a U.S. military expedition. They went along with it, saying they were scientists there to inactivate the hydrogen bomb that Daniel presumed was there due to radiation burns on one of the Other's hands. When Richard Alpert had suspicions that Daniel would instead detonate the bomb, Daniel won his trust by telling him that he was in love with Charlotte, and telling them he wouldn't do anything to put her in danger. When the Others left, he confessed to Charlotte that he had not been lying to them, and that he truly was in love with her. Daniel was then led to the bomb by Ellie, the girl who had captured them. On the way there, he remarked that she reminded him of someone he used to know. At the site of the bomb, after carefully examining it, Daniel found that it was leaking radiation. He then told Ellie that the crack in the casing of the bomb needed to be filled with lead and that it then needed to be buried. He assured Ellie that as long as their people did this, the bomb wouldn't go off. She then asked him how he was so sure. Daniel then revealed to her that he was from the future, and that because the island was still there in the future, if they did this, the bomb would not go off. Ellie then held him at gunpoint, but Sawyer and Juliet came to his rescue. After a flash the group was reunited, but the Others' campsite was deserted. Charlotte then suffered a nosebleed and collapsed, and Daniel ran to her aid. about his history on the Island. ]] Daniel managed to revive Charlotte, and Locke suggested that they travel to the Orchid in order to try and stop the time flashes. Daniel travels with the group which is heading to the beach camp to use the zodiac in order to get to the Orchid faster. After dark, while traveling through the jungle, the group sees a beam of light emanating from the ground some distance ahead. Recognizing it as the light which emanated from the Hatch the night Boone died, Locke lead the group through a different route in order to avoid the light. A short while later, they heard a woman crying. Daniel stayed with everyone else as Sawyer went to investigate. The group then shifts through time once more and they make their way back to the beach. Miles suffered a nosebleed and he asked Daniel about it. Daniel responded that it is related to how much time you spend on the Island. Miles then pointed out that the survivors from Oceanic Flight 815 had been on the Island for a few months before the freighter arrived. Daniel asks Miles if he is sure that he has never been to the Island before. Upon returning to the beach camp, they find that the camp exists at that moment, but seems disheveled. With no one nor the Zodiac in sight, the group wondered where everyone has gone. Noticing a pair of wooden outrigger canoes, they think that the other survivors may have fled from attackers. The group gets into one of the outriggers. After a short while, they noticed that unknown people are pursuing them in the other outrigger. As the other canoe gained on them, the people in it begin to shoot. After trying to escape for a while, Juliet returned fire with a rifle. Before the pursuers can get any closer, there is another time flash. In this time period, it is raining very hard. The survivors successfully come to shore at nightfall. Daniel listened as Charlotte alerted the group to debris from a ship on the beach, noting that it appears to have wrecked recently. 's lifeless body. ]] Daniel traveled with the group into the jungle and they experienced another time flash just before discovering Jin. After everyone greeted Jin, they resumed traveling toward the Orchid Station. After walking for a while, the group experienced a few flashes in rapid succession. After the fourth flash, Charlotte collapsed and began to speak incoherently, partly in Korean. Daniel asked for help carrying Charlotte to the Orchid, but Locke refused and said that she would only slow them down. Daniel decided to stay with Charlotte while the rest of the group moved on to the Orchid. Still unable to move, Charlotte told Daniel that she grew up on the Island but left at a young age with her mother. Though her mother tried to convince her she had imagined the Island, Charlotte has been searching for it. Charlotte told Daniel that she remembered a scary man who, when she was young, told her that she must leave the Island and if she ever came back, she would die. That person, she believed, was Daniel. After mumbling about not being allowed to have chocolate before dinner, Charlotte died. Daniel could do nothing but watch helplessly with tears in his eyes. Con la DHARMA (1974-1977) , mourning Charlotte, who disappeared. ]] Daniel, along with Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, and Miles, time traveled to 1974 when Locke moved the frozen wheel. When the rest of the group found Daniel, he was still crying over Charlotte's death. When Juliet asked where Charlotte was, Daniel told her that she had died and her body had disappeared, meaning that during the flash, it had been left behind in the previous time frame. A mournful Daniel traveled with the rest of the group on the way to the beach camp they encountered Amy, a member of the DHARMA Initiative who was in the midst of a conflict with some of the Hostiles. Having saved her, Amy took the group to the Barracks but, on their way, Juliet was forced to stop Daniel in his tracks as he nearly walked through the active sonar fence. The group maintained the story that they were shipwrecked on the Island and, as Sawyer negotiated with Horace, an awestruck Daniel saw a young, redheaded girl walking across the grass with her mother and guessed her to be Charlotte. To continue his research, Daniel left the Island to go to Ann Arbor before 1977 when Jack, Kate and Hurley become part of the DHARMA Initiative, while Sayid is mistaken for a Hostile. However, soon after the Oceanic Six arrived, Miles and Pierre Chang went to the dock to greet the scientists arriving on the Island via the submarine and Miles was perplexed to find Faraday among them. He said, "Long time no see" to the clearly shocked Miles. of the danger of his actions. ]] Daniel explained his return to Miles by showing him a picture of Jack, Kate, and Hurley as part of the DHARMA Initiative, and demanded to be taken to Jack's house. Once there, he questioned Jack on how he and the rest of the Oceanic Six had returned to the island. Jack told him that it had been Daniel's mother who helped them, and that she had told them they were supposed to return. Daniel ominously told him that his mother was wrong, and that the Oceanic Six were in fact not supposed to be there. He then set off to the Orchid with Miles to meet Pierre Chang. He followed Pierre into the station, disguised himself as a workman, and then observed him from afar. As Pierre began to leave the Orchid, Daniel caught up with him and recommended that he order the island to be evacuated. When Pierre asked why, Daniel explained that later the drill at the Swan hatch would hit a large pocket of electromagnetic energy, which would cause catastrophe for everyone on the island. When Pierre asked him how he knew all of this, Daniel revealed to him that he was from the future. Although at first disbelieving, Daniel nearly managed to convince him by telling him that Miles was his son. However, Miles told Pierre that Daniel was out of his mind, and Pierre dismissed him and left. When Miles questioned why Daniel had told him they were from the future, Daniel replied that he was simply making sure that Pierre "does what he's supposed to do". Daniel then returned to the Barracks, going to Sawyer's house, where he spoke to the assembled group there, asking if any of them knew where the Hostiles resided. Though Sawyer ordered them not to tell, Kate revealed that she knew the way. Juliet shared with Daniel the combination to the sonar fence. Jack agreed to go with Kate and Daniel to meet the Others, and they stopped at the motor pool in order to pick up weaponry. While they were there, however, Stuart Radzinsky and two other armed DHARMA members arrived, and, upon realizing that Daniel had a gun, began ordering their surrender. Daniel refused to do so, however, prompting fire from Radzinsky at his men. One of the shots grazed Daniel's neck, but didn't incapacitate him. After Jack fired at an fuel drum in order to push Radzinsky and his men back, Daniel, Jack and Kate grabbed a DHARMA jeep and headed to the sonar fence. There, Jack patched up Faraday's wound before they ventured into the jungle. Once past the fence and into the jungle, Daniel revealed to them that he had been studying physics all his life, but that his recent research in Ann Arbor changed his entire view of "whatever happened, happened." He stated that he had been so focused on the constants of time that he had completely overlooked the variables: people. He stated that he intended to detonate the hydrogen bomb in order to get the people to evacuate the Island, as well as to keep Oceanic Flight 815 from ever crashing on the Island and for the Kahana to have never come to the Island. . ]] He then went on alone without Jack and Kate, stepping into the Others' camp with a loaded gun, firing a few warning shots at Erik's feet, and demanding to speak to Eloise, his mother. Richard Alpert appeared instead, telling Daniel that Eloise was not there at the time. Richard appeared as NOT knowing Daniel and asked, "Do we know each other?" Daniel began counting to Richard, demanding to be taken to Eloise and asking where the bomb was. While holding Richard at gunpoint, he was suddenly shot by a hidden Eloise. Richard admonished Eloise, telling her that Daniel hadn't intended to shoot him. Daniel, realizing that it was Eloise who had shot him, told her that she had known all along that she would shoot him, even when she sent him to the Island back in the future. Eloise asked Daniel who he was, and he revealed to her with his dying breath that he was her son. Post-Morte La madre di Daniel, Eloise, inizia a leggere il suo diario dopo la sua morte. Durante la lettura, arriva nella dedica da lei scritta in anni successivi, e comincia a chiedere ai compagni che erano insieme a lui, a chi aveva appena sparato. Loro raccontano il suo piano sulla bomba, lei è d'accorda e li porta con sè. prima di andarsene, Eloise chiude con reverenza gli occhi del figlio. Appena oltre l'apertura della grotta sulla scogliera c'è una stanza dove Jacob ha scritto il cognome di diversi candidati sulle pareti e sul soffitto, e un numero che li precede. Quando la parete viene vista, tutti i nomi e i numeri sono barrati ad eccezione dei nomi preceduti da uno dei Numeri. L'Uomo in Nero spiega che ogni nome è il nome di un candidato. Il cognome di Daniel, Faraday, è barrato, in connessione alla sua morte. Secondo questo, il numero di Faraday è il 761. Il suo cognome è anche scritto alla ruota del Faro. Secondo la ruota, invece, il numero è il 101. Curiosità *Daniel e Penny hanno lo stesso padre. Daniel, Desmond (il marito di Penny) e Penny non sembrano essere consapevoli di questo fatto. *Daniel ha gli occhi marroni, sebbene sia nato da due genitori con gli occhi azzurri. Anche se estremamente insolita, la cosa non è biologicamente impossibile. **In una scena de , Daniel ha un occhio marrone e un occhio azzurro. * references Slaughterhouse-Five through Desmond's experience. Daniel's inexplicable crying at the news is reminiscent of the book's protagonist Billy (who is defined specifically as "unstuck in time") crying on hearing the barbershop quartet. Billy's reason is revealed to be because the quartet reminded him of the guards who told the POWs of the bombing in the past; Daniel's could be because he'll meet the survivors in the future. This and the "Desmond" page of his diary suggest that he may fall victim to similar effects. *In the Bible, Daniel is known as an interpreter of dreams, able to find the truth and meaning behind cryptic visions. *Daniel's episode count is 21 (as of ). *Daniel ha incontrato tutti i personaggi principali, eccetto Ben, Charlie, Claire, Boone, Shannon, Ana Lucia, Libby, Eko, Walt, Nikki, Paulo e Ilana. **Vedi anche: Last meetings of Daniel. *Daniel è stato il venticinquesimo personaggio ad avere un flashback. *Daniel è stato il dodicesimo personaggio principale a morire, il secondo che non era a bordo del Flight 815 (il primo è stato Charlotte). *He was also the sixth character to die in his own centric episode. *Daniel is the fourth main character to die at the end of their first and only centric episode (not counting multi-centric episodes) (The first being Shannon in , the second and third being Nikki and Paulo in ). *Daniel suffers from memory loss as a result of his experiments: :* He paused a long time before recalling his name when he first landed on the Island. :* He displayed "word searching" when referring to his pack. :* He was chastised by Miles for not remembering the significance of Naomi's distress code, "Tell my sister I love her". :* He was unsure why he was crying when Oceanic 815 was found. :* He is referred to by Naomi as a "head-case". :* He was playing what appeared to be a memory game with Charlotte, in which she would hide three cards, and he would try to remember them. He only got two out of three correct, which she referred to as "progress". :* He doesn't remember his 1996 meeting with Desmond and seems surprised upon reading in his own journal that he intended to use Desmond as his "constant" if anything should go wrong. :* He relies on his journal for details. * The casting call described him as "Russell, Late 30s, a brilliant mathematician and deep thinker who is capable of great insights and has a tremendous knowledge across various scientific fields. He sometimes struggles socially by being too direct and disconnected in his interpersonal relationships. While an empiricist by trade he is humbled and fascinated by the magic and mystery of all in this world that cannot be explained by science." Domande senza risposta * Dove è nato, sull'Isola o fuori? * Perché il suo cognome è diverso da quello dei genitori? * Quali esperimenti condusee su se' stesso, cosa andò storto e quando? * Quando partì per Ann Arbor e cosa vi fece? * Considerando che i suoi genitori sono inglesi, perché Daniel non ha un simile accento? * Perché è un candidato? Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Membri del team scientifico della Kahana Categoria:Daniel